Je te préfére comme ça
by Blood Sade
Summary: Dir en grey Les nécrophiles aiment les morts... Lui aussi, emporté par ses pultions sexuelle il va tuer. Les membres de Deg font partie de ce monde sado-masochiste et psycologiquement délirant. Chaqun a un probleme... Nécrophilie, drogue...
1. Kaoru Sadisme & meurtre

Note de l'auteur: Ahem... Chapitre tréés court mais c'est pour vous mettre dans le bain (non y'a pas un membre des diru dedan xD)

Bonne lecture! (raaaah mais vous lisez n'importe quoi xD)

_______________________________________________________

__________________________________

_______________________

Kaoru s'ennuyait a en mourir… Plus personne ne viendrait aujourd'hui et il fallait encore attendre au moins 2 heures… La petite boutique qu'il tenait avec Kyo se situait dans une ruelle très étroite et peu fréquentable. Seuls les professionnels avaient eu vent de ce magasin, spécialisé dans les produits sadomasochistes. Des simples menottes aux tenues incrustés de piques, des fouets avec au bout des petites boules en plomb, des colliers a clous des deux cotés et des Gods aux formes particulièrement… douloureuses, voila en quoi constituait leur marchandises. Il s'avança auprès du blond pour qu'il le réconforte encore une fois. Malheureusement le plus petit n'était pas de cet avis. Quand Kaoru voulu enfouir sa main dans son caleçon il le repoussa vivement et s'écarta. Le brun ne se laissa pas décourager et recommença plusieurs fois sa tentative. Mais Kyo n'en avait aucune envie, il en avait marre que Kaoru le prenne pour un vulgaire sex-toy. Ce petit jeux se répéta pendant quelque minutes puis Kaoru, frustré, balança une altère dans le ventre de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'écroula, dans un souffle, a terre, ne respirant que très légèrement. Son agresseur le regarda se tortiller par terre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le plus grand s'approcha du plus jeune et se mit à califourchon sur lui, déboutonnant la chemise du soumit. Ses doigts griffèrent son torse, ses lèvres modèrent ses jumelles et il ricana.

-« Alors ? Tu veux toujours m'échapper ? »

Kyo ouvrit des yeux apeuré, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement et entreprit de lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Il passa sa langue sur le torse déjà meurtrit du blond puis empoigna sa virilité d'une main pour commencer de vifs vas et viens. Le blond se débattait sans pouvoir se libérer et l'autre le retourna sans qu'il ait pu faire autre chose. Il se plaça derrière lui et se déshabilla. Une fois cela fini il entra sans douceur dans le blond qui hurla de douleur. Le grand brun ne se contrôlait plus, ses coups allaient de plus en plus vite et déchiraient son compagnon. Et puis… rien…

Quand Kaoru se réveilla la première chose qu'il vu fut le magasin sans-dessus dessous et du sang sur ses mains. Horrifié il recula contre la table et se cogna la tête. Puis il se releva doucement. Le brun posa ses mains sur la table, respira un bon coup et regarda tout autour de lui ; un vrai bordel. Soudain ses doigt rencontrèrent quelque chose de froid et de mou, il se retourna et resta bouche bée. Un corps gisait nu, sans vie, sur le bureau, une grosse trainée rouge sur son coté droit. Ses pulsions avaient _encore_ eu raison de lui, il s'était _encore_ emporté et il avait _encore_ tué quelqu'un, mais il ne regrettait pas, il aimait tuer ses victimes. Voir leur visage dénuer d'émotion le remplissait d'un étrange sentiment, un mélange d'excitation, de satisfaction et de joie. C'est comme ça qu'il aimait… oui… comme ça…

-"Kaoru..."

Le dénomé sursauta, qui l'appelait? Il regarda dans la direction de Kyo. Ce dernier l'observait avec des yeux remplit de haine et de douleur.

- "Pourquoi?"

Le brun sourrit. Pour toute réponse il saisisa un fouet par terre et s'approcha dangeureusement du petit blond, agitant son fouet au-dessus de sa tête. Une fois plus prêt de lui il lui lanca un coup de fouet. Le blond hurla de douleur. L'autre continua et de plus en plus fort j'usqu'a ce que Kyo se tut, au bout de quelques minutes seuleument. Ce soir il l'amenerait au cimetière et dirait a la police qu'ils avaient été combriolé et violé. Plutôt facile. Pour faire plus vrai il se donna lui même des coups de fouets et se scarifia avec de nombreux couteaux. Il avait l'habitude. Ce petit jeux l'amusait beaucoup...

Une fois dehors il sorti un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en fuma une. Puis il se rendit au comisaria en prennant une tête bizarre... comme si on venait de lui ôter la vie...

____________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________

__________________________________

Ayééé!! Finiii le premier chapitre =D Je vous préviens pour le suivant àa ne saura pas vraiment la même histoire... disons qu'il y aurra toujours kyo mais... au cimetière et un Shinya nécrophile xD

Kisu 3


	2. Shinya Psycose & Nécrophilie

Note du début : Hum, hum… j'aime bien ce chapitre xD allez savoir pourquoi, c'est totalement délirant ! Mon dieu, je suis folle T___T Bon sinon je voulais dire que cette fiction sera enfaite plus un regroupement de One-shot qui sont en rapport… 'fin vous verrez bien :D

Shinya travaillait dans ce cimetière depuis 3 ans déjà. Il aimait rendre ce service funèbre aux gens ; leur offrir un dernier sommeil en paix, sous terre, loin de la haine, de la peur, des hypocrites, du bruit mais surtout de la vie. Lui, il aimait regarder ces cercueils s'enfoncer sous terre, dans ces draps propre du monde humain, abime profond de calme et repos. Pourtant c'était lui qui se calmait quand il voyait cela, pas les morts. Ses fautes semblaient rachetées a ce triste spectacle. Depuis qu'il avait était admis ici, en temps que « femme de ménage » un sentiment de bien être l'avait desuite envahit et il n'avait pu quitter cet endroit morbide.

A l'époque il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait bien ici. Puis, au fil du temps, il avait comprit ; il aimait la tristesse. Petit, il allait souvent aux messes d'enterrement de son village. Il avait trouvé ça beau… La souffrance ancré dans le visage des proches, les chants déclarés au défunt et les doux gestes de l'assemblé vers le dernier lit, c'était ce qu'il trouvait magnifique ; la souffrance, la douleur, la tristesse.

Or, un jour il voulu connaître la peine affligée par la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Ce jour là il tua sa mère, sa propre mère, celle qui l'eu mit au monde, il la tua. Cependant il su camoufler le meurtre en accident et ne fut nullement accusé. La seule personne sachant son histoire était son meilleur ami… et celui aussi qui l'avait emmené pour la première fois dans ce cimetière. Il l'avait envoyé au devant de sa mort…

« Aujourd'hui » est un jour ordinaire, différent de « hier », pourtant tellement proche et début du « lendemain » inconnu mais pas si incertain. Shinya devait attendre la fin de la messe de 10 heures pour voir arriver le premier cercueil de la journée. Sachant que l'adieu durait 2 heures il lui en restait autant. Il décida donc d'arranger la tombe du nouveau venu d'hier. Ce dernier n'avait pas tellement de fleur en fait, et personne n'était venu le voir. Triste, n'es-ce pas ? Depuis, Shinya n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette personne. Lui il aurait été le voir si il le connaissait… mais voila ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant il le voudrait bien.

Il s'approcha donc de la tombe mais elle était fracturée et laissait voir le cercueil ouvert sur un petit corps pâle. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré sur le défunt. Kyo, car c'était le nom inscrit sur la tombe, était blond et petit mais il ressemblait tellement a un ange comme cela. Ses belles mains jointes sur son torse étaient écorché, comme sa joue et sûrement comme le reste de son corps. Il hypnotisait complètement Shinya. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, rien n'aurait pu les dévier. Malheureusement plus il le détaillait, plus il se penchait en avant. Peu a peu son corps se trouva totalement aspiré par celui du macchabé et il ne pu se retenir a temps… il tomba. Alors Shinya pu sentir la peau froide de son vis-à-vis. La froideur de ce corps l'attrayait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de commencer a le caresser. Ses mains se baladaient sur ce petit corps et peu à peu les caresses devinrent plus rapides et plus osées. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier le contact. A ce moment il était trop occuper par cela que par la peur de se faire voir sur un macchabé, malheureusement pour lui. Puis il passa ses doigts sous le caleçon de Kyo. Lui-même se sentir rougir tellement il aimait toucher ça. Pendant plusieurs secondes il caressa la virilité de l'être désiré. Puis il remonta sur son torse et enleva le T-shirt du blond. Son torse était couvert d'hématomes, Shinya passa lentement sa langue dessus et ce nouveau contact lui souffla quelques frissons. Ensuite il se releva un peu et souleva le défunt pour enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, a regarder ce corps blessé a sa merci. Puis il se déshabilla a son tour sans prêter attention a l'air frai du matin. Une fois nu il retourna Kyo et… fit pénétrer sa virilité déjà tendu entre les fesses du décédé. Une folie délirante s'empara de lui, il donna de violent coup de bassins, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Tout son être semblait absorbé par la pénétration. Plus rien ne l'attachait au monde extérieur, tout ce qui comptait c'était ça. Le plaisir orgasmique le gagna au bout de quelques minutes seulement en un cri aigue et il se déversa dans le mort. Un filet de bave coulait a présent de sa bouche entrouvertes et rosies par l'acte. Il resta seulement quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se relever. Mais, au moment ou il bougea les bras pour s'appuyer aux parois terreuses il senti tout un poids s'écraser sur ses épaules et sa tête. Ce brusque changement d'équilibre le fit retomber sur Kyo. Il avait a présent du mal a respirer, le poids s'alourdissait. Il tenta d'appeler a l'aide mais de la terre s'accumula a l'intérieur. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Puis… la fin, au moment de son dernier souffle, il comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait, il mourrait enterrer vivant, sous le tas de terre qui avait été placé prés de la tombe creuse.

Note de la fin : Hop ! Voilaaa !! Il est dead ! (yeah trop fière la meuf xD) Bon j'espère que malgré le fait que cette fic soit… « Bizarre » (comme l'a dit konekogal, d'ailleurs je m'excuse de la mort de Kyo Y___Y je l'aime moi, serais-je nécrophile comme Shinya Oô) vous me métrez des reviews et que vous continuerez a lire, pour ceux qui lisent (évidament)=P


	3. Die Drogue & Soumission

« Daisuke Ando, vous êtes viré. »

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Die depuis une semaine. Une semaine qu'il avait passé chez lui à vidé les bouteilles d'alcool et finir le maigre stock d'extasie qui lui restait. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus d'argent, plus de nourriture, plus d'électricité et surtout plus de drogue. Il n'était pas sortit de son piteux appartement et il commençait sérieusement a sentir mauvais, _très_ mauvais même car le système des eaux était bloqué depuis. Après maintes réflexions, et surtout a cause du manque il décida de sortir de la lamentable chose sur laquelle il s'endormait d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers un miroir comme un automate et y perçu une horrible personne ; il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux révulsés, son visage était pâle et creux et il était maigre comme un squelette Die se demanda quelques instant qui était cette personne mais ayant le cerveau trop laminer pour réfléchir il se détourna et parti s'habiller. Quelques instants plus tard il se jeta hors de chez lui, sans manquer de tomber une dizaine de fois dans l'escalier, et fonça chez son dealer. Ses mains tremblantes et son air de psycophate faisait s'écarter les piétons aux alentours. Après 20 minutes de marche en titubant il s'engagea dans une étroite rue sombre et malodorante. Il frappa devant une porte près d'une poubelle remplie jusqu'à ras-bord, c'était aussi la seule présente. Au bout des quelques instants un bel androgyne apparu sur le pallier de la porte. Malgré sa beauté époustouflante il avait les yeux vides d'expression

« Qu'es 'tu veux ? »

Die, qui s'attendait à voir Kyo ; un nain blond râleur, fut pris de cour.

« Je…euh… Kyo n'est là ? »

Les yeux de l'androgyne s'illuminèrent de tristesse et Die crut qu'il allait pleurer.

« Non… » Fit-il, d'une voix remplie de chagrin.

« Comment ? »

« Je suis son… petit ami, pourquoi viens-tu ? »

« Pour l'esxtasy. »

« Ah… entre. »

Die entra alors dans la maison, qu'il connaissait déjà d'ailleurs.

« Tu as l'argent ? »

« …non »

« …Alors je peux pas t'en donner. »

Die, malgré le fait qu'il ne pensait qu'a sa merde, garda le peu de sans froid et répondis ;

« Je t'en prie… » Fit-il, tout en tombant par terre.

« Non, rentre chez toi ! »

« S'il te plait ! Je peux faire d'autres choses ! Tout ! »

« Hum… tu ferais n'importe quoi pour de l'esxtasy ? »

Mais il ne voyait pas le danger arriver.

« Oui ! »

« Alors viens là ! »

Il lui montra du menton ses genoux et s'assit. Die le suivit et fit de même.

« Dis, tu t'appelle comment ? » Lui demanda le beau dealer.

« Die, et toi ? »

« On me surnomme Toshiya. Alors, Die, déshabille-toi maintenant. »

Sa phrase avait sonnée sec, comme un ordre et Die regarda Toshiya avec des yeux rond de stupéfaction ;

« Quoi tu veux qu'on… ? »

« Non, juste toi. »

A présent les yeux tristes de Toshiya avaient laissé place à un regard sadique et envieux.

Alors, Die se déshabilla lentement, sous les yeux de cet inconnu. Mais ses mains tremblantes le gênaient horriblement. Une fois nu, l'androgyne magnifique se leva et alla chercher un bandeau qu'il serra sur les yeux de Die. Ce dernier tituba quand Toshiya lui pris le bras et le força à le suivre par des escaliers. Ses pieds, nus, touchaient le sol glacé d'une cave poussiéreuse et il commençait tout juste à s'inquiéter de la suite.

C'est alors que Toshiya le balança à travers la pièce froide.

« Aie ! »

Mais il ne répondit pas. A présent Die avait peur, le manque lui paraissait déjà moins important, car à présent il tremblait de froid et de peur. Il entendit les pas de l'autre approcher dans sa direction. Un son horriblement terrifiant dans sa situation. Soudain, alors qu'il n'était pas plus prés de lui que l'herbe ne l'es de la terre, il prit ses bras et les attacha ensemble, avec une paire de menottes. Puis il les accrocha au mur, en hauteur, ce qui mit Die sur la pointe des pieds. Cette position était très humiliante pour lui, d'autan qu'il avait les yeux bandés. Quelques instants plus tard il senti une douleur atroce aux doigts de pieds, comme si on tirait dessus. En fait, Toshiya s'était saisit d'une pince aux formes étranges et s'occupait à taillader les ongles de Die. Celui-ci comprenant que Toshiya voulait les-lui enlever hurla de toutes ses forces et essaya de se débattre. Sans résultat, le sadique tirait de plus en plus fort sur l'ongle.

« ARETTE !! Je t'en prie !! »

Mais il ne répondit toujours pas.

Les cris de Die redoublèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache un ongle entier.

« NOOOON !! »

Après cela, il s'attaqua aux jambes, un coup de couteau vint effleurer la peau du soumis. C'était juste un frôlement mais le couteau en question était tellement fin et pointu qu'il lui fit comme même une belle éraflure à la cuisse. Il hurla de nouveau. C'était impossible, non, il ne pouvait pas subir encore une blessure, il était tellement honteux…

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de l'autre. Il recommença ces coups de couteaux, de plus en plus profond.

Le sang coulait à flot, et dégoulinait par terre. Ce qui avait au moins pour effet de réchauffer ses pieds. (((HAHAHAHA… … … uuuh --' chui trop sadique là…))) Mais, Dieu qu'il avait mal, les coupures le brulaient et son ongle manquant le piquait horriblement.

« Toshiya… » Son cris s'était transformé en plainte. Die regrettait d'avoir toucher à la drogue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était devenu accro ; Kyo l'avait forcé. Ce jour là, il s'en souviendrait jusque dans sa tombe.

Le dealer laissa Die un petit moment pour prendre un drôle de flacon. Il ouvrit le flacon et le liquide blanchâtre coula sur son bas ventre. Son esclave gémis de douleur, même si cela ne faisait pas trop mal. Toshiya sourit alors, et vida tout le flacon sur le torse de Die, n'oubliant pas ses bras. Puis il partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir, juste en face du soumis.

Le liquide coulait tout le long du corps de Die et celui-ci le regardait avec frayeur ; il voyait sa virilité bientôt atteinte. Les secondes passaient, il retenait son souffle. Mais, soudain, une douleur se fit ressentir sur ses bras, son torse et… quelque chose de plus bas. Le liquide lui bouffait la peau, la cuisait de façon à la ronger. De nouveau il hurlait sa souffrance et Toshiya le regardait, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Soudain Die entendis le son d'un appareil photo

« Non… »

Il le prenait en photo. Jamais plus Die ne sentirai bien dans sa peau, ce mec lui volait son estime.

Petit à petit, Die sentait une lourdeur dans ses épaules. Et pour cause sa corpulence le mettait mal à l'aise, tenir sur la pointe des pieds… ça pèse.

Lentement son esprit délirait… et la douleur s'écrasait.

« B'jour touah » Fit t'il en apercevant une demoiselle a cornes.

« Oooooh !! T'a une capoteuuuh !! Tu me guéris ? »

La raison de son délire ? La pilule d'esxtasy que Toshiya venait de lui faire avaler, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Tout devient flou pour Die, le plaisir et la douleur s'offraient à lui mais… il ne ressentait plus rien. Le vide, au bord de la nausée. Il baissa la tête et vomit. Il avait chaud. Il avait mal à la tête. Puis… il eu froid, très froid. Il lui semblait que son corps gelait sur place.

« …froid… j'… j'ai… froid… »

Puis plus rien.


	4. Toshiya Solitude & Suicide

_**Note de l'aureur :**__ Je sais… je met du temps a poster…_

_Mais si vous saviez comme l'inspiration m'a manqué pour ce chapitre… Heureusement que les cours d'Allemand et d'Histoire sont pas intéressant parce que sinon y'aurais jamais eu de suite… remarque ; es-ce que ca en vaux la peine ? Je sais pas._

_Donc voila la suite si vraiment ça vous plait de lire mon horrible écriture…_

_PS : Le prochain chapitre… j'ai encore plus de mal a l'imaginer u_u En plus pour nous les cours sont bientôt terminés xS_

La cave était toujours aussi froide. A présent il n'y avait plus qu'une personne dans cette pièce morbide ; Toshiya.

Un faible rayon de soleil traversait la cave ; de l'unique fenêtre jusqu'à ses pieds. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains, fixant la large coulée rouge au sol. Celle-ci coulait d'une chose a forme humaine, griffé, défiguré et repoussante. Parfois la chaine qui retenait la chose grinçait sous son poids.

La tête vide, Toshiya ne se sentait plus exister. Vivait-il vraiment ? Peut être que non. Le sol lui paraissait fictif, le sang ne lui rappelait rien, le froid ne l'atteignait pas, les grincements étaient oubliés. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un corps.

Comme si pour lui la vie n'était que regarder ce sang ; il ne savait rien. Seul, un nom, remplissait sa tête creuse ; Kyo.

Ce Kyo avait été son amant, du temps où ils étaient tous deux vivants. Lui, il avait été un arnaqueur de bas de gamme, Kyo par contre, avait été dealeur et vendeur dans un magasin sadomasochiste. (Voir Chapitre 1 u_U )

Cela il ne s'en souvenait pas… Mais es-ce que quelqu'un se rappelait de lui ? Le pauvre garçon médiocre a l'école, qui n'avait jamais embrassé une fille, qui n'avait jamais obtenu de diplômes, qui n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour se nourrir.

Sa vie, s'il se la rappelait encore, il aurait pu vous la raconter en un mot ; Kyo. Il avait été sa raison de continuer son existence. Mais Kyo était mort, assassiné. Par qui ? La police disait par un fou psychopathe. Toshiya disait que c'était Kaoru. Il l'avait toujours détesté, et c'était réciproque. Mais voila, il n'avait pas de preuves. Alors il n'avait rien fait de plus que pleurer, jusqu'à ce que ce Die vienne chez lui.

Soudain la masse que formait Toshiya se releva. Toujours vide de sens, son esprit lui répétait des paroles folles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il fit comme s'il savait et monta ses escaliers. Puis il arriva dans la rue.

Du sang tachait ses habits. Etait-ce pour ça que les passants ne l'approchaient pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soi, il était guidé par ses pas. Sans un bruit, comme une ombre oublié, il marchait, un but en tête qu'il n'approuvait pas.

Perdre la mémoire c'est reposant ; on ne s'inquiète de rien, on suit son instinct. Mais lui, il faisait quoi ? Il suivait son instinct ? Hum, drôle d'instinct que de s'aventurer du coter des falaises.

Il avait parcouru toute la ville et la campagne des environs, pour finir ici, et scruter l'horizon. Ses yeux dénués d'émotions semblaient chercher quelque chose entre la ligne du ciel et de la mer. Peut être des réponses a une question qu'il se poserait ensuite. Mais évidement, comme depuis le début, il ne savait pas.

C'est alors que, doucement, il posa un pied devant lui. Puis l'autre. Et encore une fois. Le bord de la falaise se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage comme pour l'avertir de ce qui allait probablement se passer mais… il ne sentait pas le vent et n'avait plus de conscience.

Plus qu'un pas et…

Lentement son corps bascula vers l'avant, comme une ombre qui sombre et ses pieds décollèrent de la roche.

Un spectacle magnifique pour quiquonque l'aurait aperçu. Son corps vide allait bientôt faire partie de la mer. La même mer qui représente une image tellement mélancolique de la tristesse. Car, avant de se perdre dans les bas-fonds de l'oubli, il avait été plus que désespéré, par la mort de Kyo, par sa vie et par lui.

Un jour, peut être, on découvrirait son corps baignant dans l'eau. La réaction des gens serait celle approprier ; des cris d'effrois et de surprise, puis quelques personnes se metrons a pleurer, sous le choc, d'autres regretterons son jeune âge, puis son enveloppe charnelle serait brulé ou enterrée. Mais le plus triste ce sera que personne ne viendra sur sa tombe. Finalement, n'avait-il pas raison de tomber ?

_**Observation :**__ ARGH –' chui contente d'avoir fini… (Merci à Madame Chail**** pour ses cours si ennuyeux.) _

_J'espère que ça plaira a ceux qui lisent, comme Konekogal & Yuri =D mais surtout : merci de me lire u_u. Mon style d'écriture n'étant pas des meilleurs, ca m'amuse beaucoup d'écrire xD. (en même temps je suis jeune, j'ai le temps de m'améliorer +_+ )_

_Bon… sinon… c'était bien ? J'me suis pas trop ratée ? Ca vous a plu ?_

_**PS :**__ HAHAHA, j'ai changé mon pseudo __


End file.
